This invention relates to optical scanner devices, and more particularly to a mechanical resonant scanner having a mirror which moves to deflect light along a scanning path.
Mechanical resonant scanners are used in retinal display devices to scan an image onto the retina of an eye. In an exemplary configuration one scanner is used to provide horizontal deflection of a light beam, while another scanner is used to provide vertical deflection of the light beam. Together the two scanners deflect the light beam at a changing angle to define a raster scanning pattern. By modulating the light beam and implementing multiple colors, a color image is scanned in raster format onto the retina.
Each scanner includes a mirror which receives the light beam. The respective mirrors are moved at a periodic rate over a prescribed angle. Such movement causes deflection of the light beam. The periodic rate is a scanning rate. For scanning a raster pattern there typically is a horizontal scanning rate for the horizontal scanner and a vertical scanning rate for the vertical scanner. The prescribed angle is referred to as a deflection angle. In the context of a retinal display the scanning rate and deflection angles are defined to meet the limits of the human eye. For the eye to continually perceive an ongoing image the light beam rescans the image, or a changing image, in periodic fashion. Analogous to refreshing a pixel on a display screen, the eye's retinal receptors must receive light from the scanning light beam periodically. The minimum refresh rate is a function of the light adaptive ability of the eye, the image luminance, and the length of time the retinal receptors perceive luminance after light impinges. To achieve television quality imaging the refresh rate is to be at least 50 to 60 times per second (i.e., .gtoreq.50 Hz to 60 Hz). Further, to perceive continuous movement within an image the refresh rate is to be at least 30 Hz.
To define a raster pattern in which millions of bits of information (e.g., light pixels) are communicated onto a small area (i.e., eye retina), the position of the mirror is controlled to a high degree of accuracy. In a conventional mechanical resonant scanner, the mirror is controlled by a magnetic circuit. The magnetic circuit includes a pair of permanent magnets and a pair of electromagnets. A shortcoming of such a drive mechanism is the added weight of the magnets.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional scanner 10 having a mirror 12 and a spring plate 14. The mirror 12 and spring plate 14 are the only moving parts. The scanner 10 also includes a base plate 16 having a pair of stator posts 18, 20. Stator coils 22, 24 are wound in opposite directions about the respective stator posts 18, 20. The coil windings are connected in series or in parallel to a drive circuit. On opposite ends of the base plate 16, permanent magnets 26, 28 are mounted. The magnets are equidistant from the posts 18, 20. The spring plate 14 has enlarged opposite ends 30 that rest on a pole of a respective permanent magnet. The magnets are oriented to have the same pole in contact with each end of the spring plate 14. Thus, the opposite pole of each magnet 26, 28 is located adjacent to the base plate 16. The spring plate 14, magnets 26, 28 and the base plate 16 are tightly clamped together by respective caps 34, 36.
Magnetic circuits are formed in the scanner 10 so as to oscillate the mirror 12 about an axis of rotation 15. A first magnetic circuit extends from the top pole of the magnet 26 to the spring plate end 30, through an arm of the spring plate and mirror 12 across a gap to the stator pole 18, then through the base plate 16 back to the permanent magnet 26. A second magnetic circuit extends a similar path but through the stator post 20 instead of the stator post 18. A third magnetic circuit extends from the top pole of the magnet 28 to the opposite spring plate end 30, through an arm of the spring plate and mirror 12 across a gap to the stator pole 18, then through the base plate 16 back to the permanent magnet 28. A fourth magnetic circuit extends a similar path but through the stator post 20 instead of the stator post 18. A periodic drive signal is applied to the oppositely wound coils 22, 24 creating magnetic fields which cause the mirror 12 to oscillate back and forth about the axis of rotation 15. The phase angle of the mirror is not detected. A pair of frequency adjustment screws 37, 38 can be adjusted so as to increase or decrease the tension in the spring plate 14. Variation of such tension increases or decreases the resonant frequency of the scanner 10.